Stuck
by Jennagle
Summary: Grace was introduced to the shaman world by an accident. How will she cope with the shaman tournament and two very possessive and attractive twin brothers?
1. Open Eyes

**I do not own Shaman King, sigh**

Grace was introduced to the shaman world by an accident. How will she cope with the shaman tournament and two very possessive and attractive twin brothers?

Chapter 1 : open eyes

Rushing down the street, the young girl barely had time to think of an excuse why she was late. Actually, she had an excuse. It started out as a few hours reading, but she found herself unable to put the book down. It was just typical Grace – determined and stubborn. Once she got her mind set on something, there was no way of turning her from it.

So she spent the night, in her own little world of magic beings and unbreakable true love. The sun light hurt her eyes, seeing that she did sleep, but only for an hour. It was an awful way to start the week, but she didn't mind. She never did, anyway.

_Maybe I can catch the train and still-_

Her eyes were hurting as the red blur grow bigger in front of them. It was almost impossible to stand, yet Grace was not the girl who would just give up. Especially when she had to get to the class, or else the teacher would call her parents.

Due to the blur, she had no choice but to close her eyes, but continued to walk determined to get to the train station. It was getting warmer as she walked, and it seemed as if the young girl didn't mind at all.

Unwillingly, she stopped due to the strong figure that jumped on her and pulled her to the grown with him. She tightened her close eyes, watering them a little so she could bare the strong red light. Quickly opening her eyes, she saw no red light – just worried big brown eyes staring at her. Her first instinct was to slap whoever the person was and continue to run to her class. But she surprised even herself, as she just blushed and looked away shyly.

The strange boy gave her a small smile, but his eyes were still filled with worry. He got up from that awkward position and gave his hand to the girl who was still on the ground. Grace took his hand, getting up from the cold ground, straightening her dress as she did so.

''Why would you do that?! Why would you save her? Can't you just let my spirit be happy for once?'' The girl turned her head to the voice, which was another boy who looked the same as the one who was standing next to her. _Obviously twins_, she thought. Grace then took a full look at the twins, and realized they weren't all the same – the one who landed on her had shorter hair. Other then that, they were identical. She looked at the long haired boy, and spotted a red blur behind him flowing, an unformed figure.

_Spirit…?_

As she thought that, the unformed figure started sharpening, reviling some of its figure. There was no longer a big red blur, but a large red monster behind the long haired boy. She wanted to scream at the boy of the danger behind him but the boy seemed so angry that she bit her tongue, careful not to get him even more angrier.

''I couldn't just let her die! So what if the spirit of fire wants her!'' The short haired boy explained, throwing his hands in the air to relief his body from the frustration he felt at that moment. No way he was letting another person die because of his brother.

''I agree, Hao. There really isn't point in eating the poor girl. I can sense she is a good girl and in a hurry to get to school.'' The much bigger figure that looked like a samurai that Grace didn't notice before said behind the short haired boy. She then caught on the situation, sort of.

''Yes, you're right.'' Grace spook up, for the first time this morning, facing the samurai with respect. She respected him for not wanting to hurt her in anyway, and for his sense witch was dead right.

The look on their faces was something else. The samurai was in shock, a hard line on his lips and a cold look in his grey eyes. The red monster was just the same, still looking at her as if she was a meal and he was the hungriest man in the world. The long haired boy, which she figured was Hao, had a simple mask on. No emotions. And the short haired boy, had an even more worried face with a mix of fear in it.

''You can see me?'' The samurai trailed off, as he pointed a finger in his chest, still in shock. Both the boys studied her expressions and movements as if she was the most dangerous criminal in the country. Grace, however ignored there stares, and focused on the samurai.

''Yes.'' She answered simply, no need to get in to detail. She saw him, no matter how much she couldn't believe her eyes, her ears or even her mind.

''So you're a shaman, huh? All the more reason to kill you.'' The long haired boy, Hao smirked as his brother shot him a cold glare as he got closer to Grace taking in her hand. Of the sudden movement, Grace caught herself shiver as he took her hand in his. It felt perfectly well together, but still there was only one word in her mind.

_Shaman._

''Don't be scared, he won't hurt you. He may seem mean, but he is a nice guy once you get to know him long enough.'' The young boy said, instead of a worried expression he wore a carefree smile that looked good on him. She looked over the boys shoulder, her view focused on Hao who just seemed hurt from the boys speech. ''I'm Yoh.'' He said firmly as he caught Graces attention again, ''This is my guardian spirit, Amidamaru.'' He pointed to the samurai who now wore a calm mask,'' That's my twin brother, Hao.'' He pointed to the long haired boy, which Grace already know his name since Amidamaru called him that. ''and his spirit is the spirit of fire. But don't worry, it means well.''

Grace took a moment to think about all of this. Shamans, spirits, eating her, killing her. She twitched as she realized that the bright red light wasn't from hours reading in the dark, but from the spirit that was trying to eat her. She twitched for the second time as she remembered that he was still here, still looking at her with hungry eyes. But something in Yohs smoothing voice and calm expression told her that the spirit wont hurt her. At least while Yoh is around.

''Come, I'll explain everything.'' Yoh said as he lightly pulled Graces hand, showing her to follow him which he did.


	2. Explain

**Once again, I do not own Shaman King, although I wish I did.**

Chapter 2 – Explain

Suddenly, school was the last thing on Graces mind at that moment. While the boy was holding her wrist and lightly pulling her somewhere, her mind was a blank. She wasn't thinking. She just let her take her, probably somewhere where they could talk. The other boy would shot her cold glares now and then, but eventually chose to ignore her presence. Yoh, on the other hand, would turned around and give her a cheerful smile just so she wouldn't be so scared or worried.

And somehow, his smile seemed to relax Graces mind.

Their house was a huge old inn she walked pass a couple times. If memory served her right, she recall some of her friends calling this inn haunted. Other then it being really old and some what scary, it looked like a normal house like every other.

The younger twin walked her to the living room where he pointed to the sofa for her to sit in. She sat on it, not wanting to look rude or anything. Through the door entered a pink haired girl, hiding her face from the others. She handed a cup to Grace, not looking in her eyes. Grace, however, thanked her as she took it from her hand. The shy girl nodded and hurried to the kitchen without a second glance.

''That's Tamao. She's a little shy.'' Yoh said ending his sentence with a cute giggle. Grace couldn't help but smile at his giggle. ''Hey, are you hungry? I can ask Ryu to make something for you to eat…'' He trailed off sitting next to Grace, as Hao took a sit opposite of Yoh. Amidamaru was no where in sight, but she figured he might have better things to do.

''Master Yoh, you called?!'' The door flew opened, and in came a rather tall guy with a weird hair-do. Grace bit down her laughter as she took the cup and drank the tea that the girl made for her. _That most be Ryu, _she thought as she looked at him carefully. _He seems funny_, she realized after a moment.

''Oh, hi there Ryu!'' Yoh said cheerfully as he waved a hand in front of the tall guy. Ryu smirked, and then his eyes landed on Grace. He took a step back and with all his force ran to her, kneeling down in front of her. He took her hand, and lightly kissed it making Grace look uncomfortable to say the least. Ryu mumbled words Grace couldn't understand or even hear for that matter. ''That's Ryu, Ryu this is…'' Yoh stopped, realizing he didn't knew her name. How foolish was he not to ask her for her name?

''Grace.'' She said, her voice smooth and calm, just like she was at that moment. Yoh nodded, still with a carefree smile and lazy eyes, while Hao just coughed uncomfortably. _Why is he like this?_, Grace thought to herself.

''_Grace_…What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.'' Ryu smirked,'' Grace, will you be my Shaman Queen?'' Ryu asked, hopefully as he took her hand even tighter and pulled her a little. Her expression was full of fear, and worry. She was never used to such attention and it made her embarrassed.

''Sorry, Ryu. She's not interested _at all_.'' Hao spoke for the first time after ignoring her the whole way home. Ryu broke his mask, and replace it with a hopeless expression, hurt in his eyes while Grace wore a surprised look but still decided to shut up and not risk getting eaten by the big scare monster who was no where in sight. Ryu took a minute, but then smiled as he got up

''I will not give up! I will win your beloved heart one day.'' He winked at Grace, and she couldn't help it but blush deeply at him. She was right, he was funny. She could have swore that she heard someone growl in the direction of Hao but she decided to just shook the feeling right out. ''Now, how about breakfast?'' Ryu asked as he looked around the room. Hao shrugged as if he didn't care, while Yoh nodded his head, ''That would be great, thanks Ryu.''

After they finished their breakfast, which was wonderful, Yoh was the one to start the conversation. ''A Shaman is a person that can connect the spirit world with our world. They can use all sorts of cool powers to save the world. The Shaman King, which is the most powerful Shaman of all. There comes a Shaman tournament every 500 years, where Shamans fight to see which one will become the Shaman King.'' He explained. ''Most humans _can't_ see ghosts or spirits, so we were shocked when you said you see Amidamaru.'' He added.

_So I am special, huh?_

''No, you're not.'' Hao snapped all of a sudden towards Grace, causing her to twitch at his harsh words. She then realized, _he can read minds._ No wonder all the cold glares, and ignoring her presence. His brother twitched also, apparently not expecting his snap. Amidamaru was the same, no emotions on his face while he flout next to Yoh. Ryu was shocked but more because he rarely saw Hao angry.

''Why are you so rude?!'' Yoh snapped back as he got up and throw his hands on the table in front of him. At this, Amidamaru disappeared, obviously not liking the area in the room. Just like Grace. She didn't like it when someone fought.

''Why did you bring her here?!'' Hao answered his little brothers question with another question. And this time he didn't hold back, he shouted as if no one could hear him. Grace looked around the room – Ryu and Tamao were gone, probably scared of Hao. Amidamaru and the spirit of fire were gone, still out of sight.

''Because you scared her, and she was in shock!'' Yoh answered calmly, but still with a loud ton of voice which even scared him a little. Yoh was never the one to scream or shout, but this was something he couldn't let go. His older brother could have _killed_ her.

''We both know that's not the reason.'' Hao said seriously as he lowered his head, looking at the ground, '' Don't lie.'' He whispered so silently, even he was surprised Yoh heard that, while Grace heard just a mumble. Yoh nodded calmly, sitting back at his place relaxing a little. Not thinking, she took his hand lightly singling him that everything will be okay and that she was not afraid. She didn't want answers ,she just wanted _peace._

''The spirit of fire…tends to eat everything that contains a stronger spirit then him. It makes him _stronger._'' Yoh founded difficult to say that, but he somehow managed to spit it out. Her body stopped for a moment, and she completely froze. It took a minute for the information to sink in, but after that she pulled her hand away from Yoh.

After minutes of over thinking, she came to one conclusion.

_Yoh saved my life_


	3. The promise

Chapter three - promise

''You're not scared?'' Yoh broke the silence as he looked at the young girl with a worried expression. Was she scared? Nope, defiantly not. Her body twitched at his tone. _Why is he worried? _She couldn't help but ask herself that question over and over, making Hao snort every time he read her mind.

''Um…'' She hummed, biting her lower lip nervously, ''N-no.'' She gulped, much to her surprised too. _Okay, maybe I am scared. Just a little. _Yoh smiled gently as his smile, yet again relaxed Grace completely. She then stood up from her sitting position ,followed by Hao. She figured that he would know what she would do, after all. Yoh looked confusedly at both of them, with a hint towards Hao, but the older twin chose to ignore his glare.

''It was nice to meet you.'' Not a complete lie, it _was_ nice to meet them, but just the _way_ they met that was anything but nice. But she couldn't say that, right? ''I have to get going. I already missed the first period, maybe I'll make it time for the third.'' She said softly, no hate, fear or worry in her voice, just a pure calm voice. Yoh nodded, understand why she had to leave, while Hao remained still. Grace seemed to notice a smirk forming on Hao's lips as they all heard the front door opened.

''Hey, dudes!'' A warm voice said as footsteps were heard coming towards the living room, ''We were wondering if you wanted a shaman fight before we get-'' The blue haired boy was cut of when he noticed that next to the two familiar figures stood an unfamiliar figure. He mumbled a low curse as he nervously scratched his forehead, a pitiful expression on his face. ''I meant - uhh…'' He trailed of as he looked at his friend, with weird hair that seemed annoyed by all of this.

''She knows.'' Hao said icy, as he walked to the boys, ''She's the _one._'' He grumbled so low, Grace was surprised that she caught on to that, but decided to keep quite. She tried not to think of it, instead she thought of happy thoughts, distracting Hao for her real thoughts.

_Strawberry cake, Sunny Sundays, dogs, flower dresses, 28-_

''28?'' Hao asked raising his eyebrow at Grace. Normally, nobody knew what was that for, except Hao and Grace. She nodded once, ''My favorite number,'' She said calmly, ''And will you stop reading my thoughts!'' She said louder but still calmly, little fear in her voice. Hao smirked again, turning on his heels, exiting the room without a word. His younger brother seemed to worry about that, but chose to focus on Grace for now.

''This is HoroHoro,'' Yoh said after a sigh, pointing to the blue haired boy, ''And this is Ren.'' He pointed to the guy with the annoyed face, and purple hair. ''They're both my close friends, and they're also shamans.'' Yoh explained to Grace, hoping that she wont ask any questions.

HoroHoro smiled widely as he waved to her, clearly effected by Graces calm and beautiful face. _Man, she is beautiful. _HoroHoro thought, as he tried to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Hopefully, no one noticed that, _especially_ Ren.

Ren, an the other hand, remained annoyed and focused, looking at Grace with hate. She caught that, but still chose to give him a simple smile, ''I'm Grace.'' She said softly, making Ren's hate fully disappear leaving only a soft 'hump'. _She's defiantly __the one. _Ren thought as he returned the smile.

Yoh shrugged, as if he remembered something, ''Hey, can I walk you to school. It's my fault you're late already…'' He trailed off, nervously biting his lower lip which Grace found adorable.

''What about Horo and Ren?'' She asked worriedly even though she knew they wouldn't be _that _upset if Yoh wasn't with them.

''Nah, we'll be fine!'' Horo explained flashing a cheerful grin at the confused girl. ''We were gonna ask Hao to fight anyways. Bye you two!'' The blue haired boy said happily as he pulled the other boy out of the living door, leaving Grace to smile at Yoh.

The way to Academy was nothing but silence. While Grace was cut up thinking about an excuse for being late, Yoh remained carefree. Much to Graces dismay – Yoh lived quite close to the school. They just had to walk through the huge part surrounding her school. Yoh didn't mind at all, he loved nature after all. What he did _mind_ was the silence around them. Yoh loved peace, but something bothered him about this awkward silence with Grace. It felt like she _was ignoring him_, and that was something that he mind.

Despite Yoh hating the silence treatment, Grace was the first one to break the quietness. ''You really _didn't_ have to walk me all the way here,'' Yoh realized they were in front of her school then. ''I would've been fine.'' She assured him, giving him another one of her famous smiles that would brighten the darkest nights.

But, unfortunately for Grace, Yoh seemed to see right through that _act._ ''I know I didn't have to,'' He trailed off. ''but I _wanted_ to.'' He finished the sentence as he leaned on the gate of the main entrance to the school. Hopefully, she didn't notice the reddish color that was now formed on the his cheeks.

''Why?'' Grace couldn't help but ask. _Why was he so nice to me? _Was the only thought that was now crossing her mind. Don't get her wrong, she liked that he was nice to her, but still… They only met an hour ago and he was willing to save her from his brothers wishes. That was still a _mystery_ to Grace thou she didn't push it.

Yoh was taken back by her responds, did she not like his company? Or was she still shaken up by his brothers spirit? She was like an open book to him, the way she didn't say anything but he understood everything. But all of her reactions still made him tense, it was her really, she made him tense. Although he would never admit that to anyone.

He realized he was deep in thoughts as he heard her voice calling his name over and over again. He twitched at the sound, but lightly shook his head to think of an answer for her. But, everything in his mind was blank, one big blank page filled with _nothing._

''Well…'' He started,'' I did say I was going to protect you.'' He finished with a complete lie. He never said that. He did thought that, but he never once told anyone that. Well, except Hao. He was a mind reader after all, so he didn't have to confess his feeling for the young girl. He already knew.

Grace seemed surprised for that answer. She didn't recall him ever saying that. But never the less, she was happy. True, she only knows that he is a shaman, that he has a brother, that his close friends are-. Actually, she knows quiet a lot about him. Not as much as she wanted to know, but still a lot. She smiled then, her amazing happy smile that only her friends and family know. Yes, he is her friend now.

''And…Hao?'' She asked shyly and carefully not to get him upset again. She once saw what Yoh looked like when he was mad at his brother – she didn't want that side of Yoh again. Not because she was scared what he would do when he was angry, but because she simply didn't want Yoh to be ever upset again.

Yoh quickly took her hand in his, and the memory of it being together again made Grace blush. Yoh gazed in to her beautiful brown eyes, as if he was remembering what they looked like. That made Grace blush deeper. He grinned, '_'Especially him_.'' He whispered as he tightened the hold on her hand. Not so much to hurt her, merely enough for her to know that he was honest and sincere. ''I promise.'' He said, barely above a whisper this time.

Grace gulped at his words, ''T-thank you.'' She said unsure of what to do or say.

Before anything else could happened, the ball was heard which meant that the second third period was about to begin. Yoh loosen his grip on her wrist, letting out a heavy sigh. _Was she just gonna leave and never talk to me again?_ Yoh hated that thought, it broke his heart. But then again, things aren't looking like she would never talk to him again since she brought both her arms around his neck, forcing him in a tight hug.

''Thank you.'' She whispered again, this time in his neck. No words were needed, Yoh nodded his head and led both his own arms around her waist, hugging her back. They both knew they would let go soon, and all the warmth would disappear. And that scared the girl.

But this is hug was what both needed, wasn't it?

_Hello! :) So, this chapter is kind of boring, i admit. But I thought - why not make Yoh and Grace closer? And you met Horo and Ren, yay. And for all you Anna-fans...I'm sorry to say that I will not mention Anna until or after chapter 6, but she will be an important character so you'll just have to wait until then, but until then...goodbye! (that was really lame but i just had to.)  
_


End file.
